


First Detention, Not Last

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Bad Reputation, Beacon Hills High School, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Detention, Flirting, Good Guy Derek Hale, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rebellion, Sloppy Makeouts, Troublemaker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets detention for the first time, because of some stupid thing he said.<br/>When Stiles is there too, Beacons Hills famous troublemaker, Derek doesn't exactly stay away from him like he should.<br/>Along the way he might end up getting himself a new detention slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Detention, Not Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I had a lot of fun writing this. Writing a fic where Stiles is this sort of bad boy is always something I've wanted to do and now it's done:P
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> If you do, leave kudos and all that, (you know the drill).
> 
> You're awesome! <3

Derek was nervous as he entered the classroom, the detention would be held. He didn’t normally get detention and this was his first time. Talking back to his english teacher had been such a stupid thing to do, a thing also quite unlike him. He’d just been on edge the entire day, waking up too late and therefore not having time for his morning jerk-off session, leaving him extremely horny and half hard. Plus he was also stressing on about the test result of his uncle’s PET scan, he knew would be waiting at home. It wasn’t because they were close or anything, Derek just couldn’t deal with losing another family member, no matter how shitty they’d been in the past.

And then when the teacher questioned something Derek said, even though he knew he was right and she just said that she was the teacher, so of course she knew best, he just snapped. When the words ‘ignorant’ and ‘bitch’ left his mouth he immediately wished to take them back.

The entire class had been staring at him and he was pretty confident that if he could’ve seen himself, he would’ve looked completely mortified. In that moment he had the feeling that this would be the day of his first detention and he had been right.

Derek handed the slip with the description of his misbehaviour to the teacher having to supervise them. The man barely even looked at it before just pointing to an empty seat, telling him to sit down. Derek trudged over there silently and sat down, looking at the table filled with small doodles and quotes of all kinds. He traced some of them with his finger.

A couple minutes later the teacher started ranting on about how they should behave in his classroom and how they shouldn’t. It seemed as if he’d told the same speech a hundred times, which he probably had considering all the troublemakers they had at their school. As soon as he was finished talking, as if on cue, Stiles Stilinski walked in the door, making no effort whatsoever to do it subtly.

“Well hello there Stilinski, how nice of you to actually show up this time” The teacher was obviously familiar with Stiles. “As I recall, last time we had the pleasure to be in each other's company, we agreed on not to lie to each other, why break that deal now?” Stiles batted his eyelashes exaggerated and send him a blinding smile. The teacher just sighed, giving up. “Go take a seat Stiles”. Stiles smiled at him, “oh I would love too if there wasn’t someone sitting in my seat” at that he turned to look over the rest of the class.

Derek looked to the sides confused and realized everyone there was looking at him. He looked at Stiles who was now standing right in front of him, “that’s right newbie, you’re in my seat” then he pointed at one of the drawings on the table. The person was holding a sign that said ‘if you’re not Stiles, then fuck off’. How could Derek had missed that?

“Do you not know who Stiles is?” Derek snorted involuntarily at that, of course he knew who Stiles was, the entire school knew, if not the entire city. An unchangeable troublemaker, was what he was known for.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and something close to interest crossed his face briefly. “I take that as a yes. But then my question is: Why are you sitting in my seat?” Stiles looked at him pointedly and probably expected Derek to run off and obey him just like that. That’s what Derek would do normally. Try not to upset or get on anyone’s bad side ever, to try and make it through high school as neutral as possible.

Today though he was just not feeling it. He was feeling angry, horny, rebellious, and none of those feelings had anything to do with fulfilling Stiles’ every need. So he made no move to switch seats. Instead he just gave Stiles a mean smile, “it’s a nice seat and I’m planning to stay, so please go sit somewhere else before you get us all punished for talking in detention”. A part of Derek was expecting Stiles to like drag him out of the seat and start beating him or something, like he had heard around town was something Stiles had done before, but to his surprise nothing happened.

Instead Stiles just looked at him curiously and ended up sending him a blinding smile, “you can keep the seat, but just because I like you”. Derek didn’t understand the game they were playing. Then Stiles winked and sat down on the chair behind to Derek, waving his hand nonchalantly at the teacher, “please continue what you were just talking about”. He then took his phone out and started doing god knows what on it, and the teacher didn’t even call him out on it. It was almost like Stiles ran the detention here and not the other way around.

Throughout the entire first hour Derek could practically feel Stiles’ staring at his back. It made him kinda uncomfortable but at the same time it also gave him a feeling of superiority and a confidence he didn’t usually possess.

A couple of minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to look at Stiles. Stiles was holding a cellphone in his hand, Dereks cellphone. Derek felt in his jacket pocket and sighed. That sneaky son of a bitch.

“So you’re gay?” Stiles said and handed him his phone back. Derek looked at it and saw that Stiles had been looking at Dereks texts from his ex-boyfriend Cole. Derek just took the phone and nodded, “yeah and so…?” Stiles leaned back in his seat and smirked at him, “huh”. Then he stopped talking.

When the teacher got up and left, Derek immediately felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Stiles yet again, “what?”.

Stiles looked at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes and leaned forward so that he was almost hanging off the desk, his face centimeters from Dereks.

“We’re alone in detention wanna make out?” It seemed so natural coming out of Stiles mouth. Derek laughed surprised, “so do you just offer to make out with every guy, that happens to be gay, that find their way to detention?” Stiles grinned, “nope, just the one’s who looks as good as you do” Stiles was closer now and his breath ghosted across Dereks face.

Derek didn’t usually make out with random people, but as mentioned earlier, Derek didn’t do normally today, besides he was horny, so he couldn’t see why he shouldn’t.

“Okay, but we’re not doing it here” Derek said and looked around the classroom, strewn with a couple of students. Stiles laughed and got up from his seat, “I like where this is going” then he grabbed Dereks hand and led him away. “Come on I know just the perfect spot”.

So yeah, maybe Derek got another detention slip for not being there the entire time, but it wasn’t entirely his fault that they didn’t make it back before the teacher did. It was Stiles fault too. Who would’ve known that Stiles wanted to go down on him for ten minutes. Derek hadn’t known. And maybe kissing for 20 minutes afterwards hadn’t been the best decision ever, but whatever. Derek had gotten a great blowjob and something to look forward to the next time he would end up in detention, which he now knew would be a lot more often.

It was all Stiles fault really, his and his magical mouth’s.  


End file.
